lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Carthage
Carthage, also known as Sector 5, is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and XANA. It was named after the Project Carthage. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. When Team Lyoko comes to Carthage, they can either take the elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface or to their Virtual Ship. The interface panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremie recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only one has been seen to date however. It is also implied that this is no normal tower, as Jeremie had no idea of it's existence beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the celestrial dome in the outer rim of the sector ensures ultimate deletion. Carthage is, like any other sector inhabited by monsters. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. As it is the center of Lyoko and that Aelita's the Princess of the Virtual World, Carthage is sometimes called Lyoko's "royal sector" or "palace sector" by the fanbase. This is slightly hinted at in The Key, when the Princess loses her memories, then regains them. When she loses her life, Carthage and the other four sectors begin to "die". sector.]] In William Returns, Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Carthage, in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, so there was no more countdown and it seems as though there is no more interface as the data within would no longer be XANA's and the new core of Lyoko is yet to be seen. The elevator seems to be moving more slowly now, and when someone needs to get on it, the elevator now stops to allow our heroes to board it. In William Returns William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the desert sector stood before (now recreated in Double Take)), the outer shell of the celestial dome now has a grey craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Carthage was recreated, the outer shell shined with a bright light. Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into four unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Carthage. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. Before Carthage was rebuild, a 3 or 1 and a half minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the Elevator to open. If the Key was not found, the group would be trapped in Carthage until someone else entered. But as described above, the Core Zone no longer has this key. The Core Zone is different every time somebody enters. *The Elevator: Before Carthage was rebuild, the Elevator only stopped at the drop-off location, so a carefully-timed jump was needed to ride it. It stops at the interface panel on Carthage's surface or in the hangar where the Skidbladnir is housed. *The Celestial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gives access to XANA's own data, but it is unknown if this could be used anymore. When a Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out of the outer sphere. *Lyoko's Core: This is the most important part of Lyoko. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be acessed through the south pole of Carthage. In Final Round a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus destroying Lyoko. Category:Lyoko